


Threes

by No Donut (Lamashtar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/No%20Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them belong together.</p>
<p>He's just the third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: feeling left out of a polyamorous threesome
> 
> http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=508777374#cmt508777374

He knows they're gazing at each other, the way lovers do.  He can feel his own _separateness_ as he lays by their side.

  
America buries his head into Canada's stomach, so they don't see his eyes.  

  
England and Canada stroke America's hair as they all tangle together, gradually entwining their fingers to cradle America's head.

  
England's touch is careful.  Tentative.  He is so grateful to be allowed here, part of the two brother's intimacy.   There is something to their easy acceptance of each other he envies.  It feels like family.  The way it _should_ be.  

  
(Should have _been_.)

  
And this embrace is everything Canada has ever wanted it to be.  An end to the people who _love_ each other fighting and tearing his heart apart between them.  With his brother snuggled into his belly and England's forehead gently touching his own, they make a warm circle of heat where he is never left out.  Canada's eyes meet England's in love for this moment.  They say, _Thank you._

  
The answering smile goes down to his toes.

  
Canada has never felt more cherished.  
  



End file.
